


One For The Movies

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humour I guess, I love them so much, M/M, Softness, i thought of this watching alien at the cinema last night so, its pretty soft, so would matsuhana when they find out, which they definitely would, yes iwa would roast oikawa for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Alien lover Oikawa suggests that they go and see the film Alien from 1979 now it's being rereleased at the cinema not knowing it's an actual horror film and secret lover of horror films, Iwa, agrees but turns out Oikawa has bitten off more than he can chew
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	One For The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> The description for this absolutely sucks but I couldn't really think of what to put but basically, the other day I saw Alien at the cinema because it's one of my favourite movies of all time and obviously, as I'm 21 never got to see it at the cinema originally and spent half the movie thinking about Oikawa suggesting to Iwa to go and see the movie because we all know he's alien obsessed not knowing it's actually a horror movie and here we are

"It's date night this weekend, Iwa-chan, so why don't we go to the cinema?" Oikawa shouted to his husband who was currently changing the sheets in their bedroom after Oikawa had ended up spilling tea on them. "There's a film called Alien that we could see!"

"Sure Shittykawa, are you sure you want to see that one?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, we'll go and see it then."

There were more people in the cinema than Iwaizumi was expecting considering it was an old film but he was secretly excited. Horror films were something that he loved but hardly watched and he loved being with Oikawa. Their movie dates normally ended with Oikawa falling asleep on Iwaizumi's shoulder and not that he would ever tell him, he secretly loved it. He did have to admit, he was nervous about this one, Oikawa wasn't the biggest fan of horror films so he hoped the promise of an alien would keep him going throughout the movie and he wouldn't freak out and hide behind Iwaizumi like he normally did when they watched horror movies occasionally at home because Oikawa always insisted that he could "handle them" he could not.

"I've missed our cinema dates Iwa-chan, you're always so busy now!"

"Shut up Oikawa, I'm training the national team now and you're always training too."

"At least I don't have to hangout with Kageyama and the shrimp." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a smirk, Oikawa and Kageyama had put aside their differences such a long time ago and were actually friends now, Iwa didn't understand why Oikawa still pretended to have an issue with him.

"Yes, yes, you're clearly winning in life, now shut up, the movie is starting."

It was about an hour into the movie that Iwaizumi felt Oikawa's head hit his shoulder and he smiled to himself. He nudged him once to keep him awake as the exciting parts were coming up. But, about five minutes later, he felt Oikawa grip his arm like his life depended on it.

Slowly, he glanced over to see a terrified look on Oikawa's face as there was a jump scare. Iwaizumi, laid his hand on Oikawa's thigh and squeezed gently, snapping Oikawa away from what was happening on the screen.

"Oi, do you want to leave?"

"No, I'm fine Iwa-chan, I don't know what you're talking about." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but focused back on the film, trying to ignore Oikawa's grip getting tighter on his arm before he hid his face in Iwaizumi's neck.

Iwaizumi kept his arm rested around Oikawa's shoulders as the movie carried on, he could tell Oikawa was terrified but he also knew Oikawa would never admit to that so he was stuck there doing everything he could to make sure he was comfortable whilst also feeling a slither of annoyance at his lover's pride. Every time Oikawa jumped or whined, Iwaizumi made sure that he squeezed his thigh or his shoulder to tell him everything was okay even if he was being stubborn and they could have left an hour ago if he'd wanted to.

If felt like hours and hours to both of them before the final credits finally started rolling. Oikawa had basically fully attached himself to Iwaizumi through the last fifteen minutes of the movie and Iwaizumi knew he had to move carefully to not embarrass Oikawa by showing how scared he'd been throughout. With a sigh, Iwaizumi lifted his arm and nudged Oikawa with his shoulder to tell him to get up.

"Come on trashykawa, let's go home, okay?" Oikawa didn't say anything, he just kept his head down as he removed himself from his boyfriend and the cinema seat, they ended up being the last ones out which worked for both of them.

During the short train journey home, Oikawa kept a tight grip on Iwaizumi's hand and jumped at every small noise that anyone made, a move of a foot or the crunch of a wrapper. Iwaizumi couldn't lie, it was beginning to make his heart ache but he was also annoyed that Oikawa wouldn't let them leave when he'd said about it and gotten himself into this state. He hated it when Oikawa was in any kind of pain let alone pain that could have so easily been avoided by them leaving the stupid movie an hour early. When their stop came up, Oikawa didn't even drop Iwaizumi's hand like he usually did to avoid the judgemental stares of other people, he just stood as close to Iwaizumi as his body physically could and kept his hand firmly where it was.

"Oikawa," he looked up at that, his eyes wide and tired. "Didn't enjoy the movie huh?" Iwaizumi couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips as Oikawa shook his head. "We could have left halfway through."

"But then you wouldn't have been able to finish the movie, I always end up ruining our dates by not liking the movie or moaning about the team or something," Iwaizumi couldn't help but be surprised by his husbands' outburst, is that what he really thought?

"Trashykawa, what are you talking about? You never 'ruin' our dates, the only way you could possibly ruin a date is by telling me you're breaking up with me. I don't care what we're doing, whether we're watching a movie or you're complaining about what's bothering you or we're out eating or at a bar, as long as I'm with you, I don't care. I said that when I married you and I still stand by it now."

"It feels like we always do what I want to do though," Oikawa sighed, plonking himself on their sofa. Iwaizumi held a breath, this wasn't new but Oikawa hadn't been in one of these dejected moods for a long time and it didn't get any easier seeing him go through it.

"And?" Iwaizumi asked, kneeling in front of his lover. "I don't care what we do Oikawa, I love you and I just want to spend as much time with you as possible. We're both very busy and often exhausted when we both get home but even then, I'm happy to see you, to be near you because you are the love of my life so stop worrying about date nights and what we do. I just want to be with you." Iwaizumi stated, resting his hand on Oikawa's cheek softly.

"I love you Iwa-chan,"

"I love you too shittykawa, now come on, how about we watch a movie in bed, huh?" Oikawa nodded, his signature smile gracing his face as he followed Iwaizumi into their bedroom.

"This is much better," he whispered as the romcom played on their screen. Oikawa's head was rested on Iwaizumi's chest and their hands were interlocked gently. Iwaizumi placed a gentle kiss on Oikawa's forehead before humming in agreement. Oikawa was ridiculous sometimes but he had Iwaizumi's whole heart for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE soft Iwaoi so much, they just truly deserve all the love in the world. These boys are 1000% my comfort characters and they just make my heart so happy. 
> 
> Also, I just wanna say a massive good luck to my American readers, I hope and pray that Biden gets in and that you all go out and cast your votes!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and as always feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Have a good day x


End file.
